


The Terror Fanart

by Fanlay



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlay/pseuds/Fanlay
Summary: A collection of fanart in various mediums.





	1. St. Elmo's Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of spamming the list with one-off fanart, I've decided to combine them into one post. I'll be adding chapters as I go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all the drama and tragedy, I really needed to paint some tender moments between these two.  
> The title and the palette were inspired by James Turrell's work of the same title. I felt it appropriate to purloin it for this fandom.


	2. The Kiss (Crozier/Fitzjames)




	3. A Lady With An Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James in a dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies to anyone who's offended by the historically inaccurate dress. I did google 'victorian dresses', but at the end decided I'd rather paint James's back muscles than ruffles, I'm sorry.


	4. Undressing You (fitzjames/Crozier)

Fiercely I remove from you  
All the little vestiges- 

-Witter Bynner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I put the buttons on the wrong side only too late. I thought I paid attention but obviously I didn't. I'm suitably ashamed...


End file.
